


i'm yours

by ShatterinSeconds



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, and on their honeymoon, for Potential Zine, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatterinSeconds/pseuds/ShatterinSeconds
Summary: Marital bliss (a modern Klance au)





	i'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Potential Zine, which has now turned into a big bang of sorts and today was the posting day.
> 
> Reposting this because I forgot to fix some stuff and my computer wasn't being nice about it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

“Me, my brother, and his wife walk into a bar.”

“This sounds like the beginning of a bad joke.” Lance lays on the bed, a pillow cushioning his back from the hard headboard. His feet are bare as they play with the sheets, and he watches the white fabric slowly cover his brown skin and the faded blue of his jeans. It’s mesmerizing, in a stupid way. Lance soon switches his gaze to something much more interesting. Someonemuch more entertaining and beautiful. 

Slowly kneeling on the bed and creating dents in the firm mattress, Keith grunts as he crawls closer to Lance. His lips frown while he glares, violet-gray eyes piercing. “Shut up, Lance.”

Lance holds his hands up in surrender, his palms facing Keith in a gesture of peace, but he still smirks. “Okay, but I already have one question, who’s Shiro’s wife?” His brain can’t even function to filter his words before they escape from his mouth. He already knows the answer to this one.

“Allura. I thought you knew this?” Aggravation is evident in Keith’s tone. A slight chuckle tumbles off of Lance’s lips; it’s cute how much Keith wants to tell this story.

“I did, I did. I just forgot.”

His partner is completely unamused. The sheets are wrinkled where Keith has gripped them too tightly, the knuckles on his hand a stark white though it’s hard to differentiate the color compared to his overall pale skin. “You’re stalling, aren’t you?”

“No, I’m not.” A lie or the truth? Even Lance can not tell.

“Do you want to hear this story or not?”

“Not right now.” So it had been a lie then.

It’s not that Keith isn’t great at telling stories--wait, yes it is. Keith has always been terrible at telling stories even when they were in high school. He could never remember the events in the right order, so when one reached the part of the story that made it worth narrating in the first place, Keith had already ruined the surprise a few minutes prior. Yet, this is all part of his charm, and besides, he is extremely adorable when recalling any type of story.

This is the constant struggle Lance has to deal with.

He loves every minute of it.

“I’d rather be doing other things,” he continues, waggling his eyebrows as if Keith didn’t already understand the hidden meaning to this phrase.  

“I hate you.”

“Oh, is that why you put a ring on my finger, babe?” Lance flicks up his hand; the slim golden band catches a ray of sunlight punching through the glass of the door. There’s an ocean somewhere out there. Lance can hear the waves crashing against the sand and receding, a cycle that happens over and over again. His feet still tingle with the sensation of the waves rushing over them from a few hours earlier, and he's already dying to be out there again, with Keith right by his side.  

Everything has felt sharper since they were offically married: the colors more vibrant, the sounds louder and smells sweeter. It's all because Keith is forever his and he is forever Keith's. The world is suddenly a new place to explore. 

Keith places a hand over his heart, feigning a wince. “I’m trying to tell you a story and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now.”

“That meme’s like three years old. Get with the times,” Lance says, rolling his eyes.

“ _You’re_ three years old.”

“Wow, I thought I married a twenty-five year old man. Not a kindergartener.”

“I hope you find happiness in heaven, because I’m going to kill you.”

Before Lance can retort back, his face is smashed against a pillow. As he falls onto the bed, he blindly searches the bed until he finds purchase on a weapon of his own. The pillow is light in his hands as he meets Keith head on, their weapons clashing like swords in the stillness of the air. Without hesitation, Lance mercilessly wacks Keith with his pillow, his energy fueled by his husband’s laughter and happy shrieks as he falls backwards onto the mattress, helpless. Lance arches over his victim, the weapon held high above his head.

“Surrender.”

“Never.” Keith’s startling violet eyes sparkle as the corners of his mouth crinkle when he smiles.

How was Lance able to marry a god?

“Surrender,” Lance repeats, arms still raised high, and the large pillow creates shadows that dance across Keith’s face. Streams of sunlight touch every inch of skin as the sky turns to pinks and oranges. Outside the sliding glass doors, the sky appears to be lifted from a painting, and it distracts Lance enough with its beauty for Keith to tackle him.

Their positions are switched now, Keith looming over him, his long black hair tickling Lance’s forehead and the tip of his nose as he leans ever closer. The pillows have been cast to the side; one lands with a thump on the floor as it cascades off the bed. The first casualty in this war. Lance briefly wonders if that was his weapon or Keith’s.

Both of their legs are tangled in the white bed sheets, which, even without their help, are an utter mess. The hotel maid will have their work cut out for them tomorrow. Lance blinks slowly, his jaw stiffening as he stares at Keith seriously. The corners of his lips do not quirk upwards, though they desperately want to.

“Surrender,” Keith says this time, a laugh hidden behind his one word.  

“What will you do to me if I do?”

“Well first of all, I have to believe you _are_ surrendering because you’re usually more stubborn than this.” Keith cocks a disbelieving eyebrow. He’s sitting directly on Lance’s stomach, straddling his body comfortably. If Keith moves down an inch, Lance knows he’ll be in trouble.

“I’m completely serious,” Lance responds with a completely ridiculous expression.

“Mmhmm, you’re just waiting for an opening.”

Lance tries not to wiggle as Keith lowers his head again; their lips can almost brush together. A part of him aches to bridge the gap. “As were you.”

Keith smirks; it’s as blinding as the last bit of sunlight that has all but disappeared from the sky. Through the gap between Keith’s arm and body, Lance can already pick out a few stars that lead to one or more constellations. The one’s Keith taught him on a summer night many years ago--when they were younger and teenagers and could only call each other friends though they both wanted more. Lance lazily smiles, trying to remember if the grass back then had been as soft as these sheets are now.

“If you surrender, I’ll give you a reward.” There are definitely many interpretations to Keith’s words and Lance’s mind unashamedly filters through all of them.

“Oh, really?”

“Yes; do I ever lie to you?”

Lance allows his body to relax as he sinks deeper into the mattress. “I surrender. Now, my reward, please?”

There are no more words as Keith’s chapped lips softly press against Lance’s. The pressure drags up a memory from their first time--their first kiss that is. The warmth and the gentleness and the blissfulness is exactly the same. Lance’s fingers tangle their way into Keith’s locks; tendrils curl over his long fingers, pooling in between the cracks. There’s a pop and a thin strand of saliva connecting them that soon disappears as they separate.

Keith’s eyes remain closed for a few seconds, allowing Lance to study him. His golden ring is almost lost in his husband’s inky hair, but he can still easily see it. Keith’s pale cheeks are flushed with a vibrant red, an unusual splash of color.

“I love you,” Lance says breathlessly. His words seem to hang in the air, brightening the room even more. The lamps and overhead lights are the only sources of light as the view outside is now pitch black. In the back of his mind, Lance wonders if he can drag Keith out later, to stargaze on the beach and to listen to the night time waves that usually lull them to sleep.     

“I love you too,” Keith replies without hesitation. His eyes are open again, and Lance melts at the emotions swimming in his irises. “Forever and always.”

Keith rolls off him, carelessly landing next to Lance. Another pillow drops off the bed--the second casualty of the war that ended long ago. Of course Lance immediately misses the warmth Keith’s body provided; his stomach prickles with goose bumps, and even though he’s fully clothed, he feels naked and exposed. Lance turns to his side to find Keith already staring at him. His husband’s shirt has wrinkled slightly from the move, revealing the sharp angles and dips of his stomach muscles. The sight has Lance mentally licking his lips--well, he hopes it was only in his mind--and his hand reaches out to card through Keith’s tangled, but soft, hair.

Allowing his mouth to move on its own accord, Lance begins to speak. “ _Keith--”_

“Ah, ah, ah,” his husband says, a cool finger resting gently on Lance’s lips. “I’m finishing my story and nothing you can do will stop me.”

A cheeky grin lights up the whole room. “We’ll see about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos:)


End file.
